Breaking My Secrets
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Skytes is just and ordinary boy... Or is he? Then he meets and... Odd.. Man by the name of Nny. His secret will be much harder to hide now. This is written by two people, thus it's on two pages. Void-san is the other authour. Rated M


**CHAPTER ONE: A Secret Revealed**

_No One's POV:_

_"U-um...do you know where n-nearest 24/7 store is? I think I'm l-lost." The elderly man gasped softly and turned to face the speaker, examining the unfamilliar figure quickly. He was short, around 5ft, and sleek, like a graceful cat, with milk pale flawless skin. Dark tawny brown hair with a slight golden red tint framed his delicate face, falling almost seductively into the left eye, and a few stuborn strays carelessly rested over his forehead before becoming a tempting upheaval of spikey chaos. Speaking of his eyes, they were a rich dark gray in color with dark flecks of either navy blue or black, and they were so so__naive and gentle. His fragile frame was clothed in a school uniform and ordinary black sneakers._

_He smirked and slyly stepped towards the boy, "Say are you, by any chance, alone?",,,_

? POV:

_I cannot believe my car broke down! _I thought to myself as I walked down the sidewalk on my way to my favorite 24/7 store. As I walked, I thought I heard yelling. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up just in time to see a short and thin young boy come darting around a corner and jump at me, clinging onto my thin torso. "Nyeah!" I exclaimed as I stumbled back. An older man came around the corner and stopped short when he saw me. After he had a good look at me, the look I had seen in his eyes prior to his halt had returned, and he tried to smile seductively. "Well hello there." I scowled and kept walking, despite the small trembling mass attached to my body. After about a block or so, I tried to pry the small creature off of me. When my efforts proved worthless, I sighed. "Listen, he's gone, now _get the fuck off of me!_"

The pitiful thing crawled back and bowed repeatedly. "I'm s-sorry." Just when I was about to say something, the boy let out a squeal and clung onto me again. "Th-the man!" Was all he was able to stutter. I turned around and saw the pedophile coming back towards us. _For crying out loud! _I held my ground-well, I held mine and the trembling kid's ground-as the man came to a stop in front of me. "Listen, guy, I don't really appreciate you running off without so much as a hello." The man started. "And I don't appreciate that look in your eyes. Well, eye, because your right one is kinda drifting, but that's not the point. I think you should leave this boy here," I paused as I looked at the _very_ feminine looking kid. "Wait, you _are _a guy, right?" The kid nodded quickly. "Y-Yes." I studied him for a moment. "You look very girl-ish." My eyes narrowed. "You aren't gay, right?" Another nod, this one meaning no, even though the boy's milky white skin flushed bright crimson. Satisfied by this answer, I turned back to the older man. "And I think you should leave this boy here alone. He clearly isn't intrested, he isn't gay, and, if I do say so myself, you are _very _ugly and disgusting looking. So get lost."

At this point, the man's face was red as well. "Listen here, Toothpick, this kid asked me a question. And-"

"And you were answering it by attempting to rape the kid?"

"Well-"

"Well nothing! Why are so many of you wretched fleshbags so intent on going after the same gender, and even when the said person is of younger age! It's inhuman, yet it's so common! In fact-"

"Look toothpick, I didn't want a lecture! I'll leave the boy alone."

"Damn straight you will!"

The man started to defend himself, but I had had enough of his shit. Knife in hand, I jumped when the boy let out a whimpering gasp and hid behind me, but turned back around with my usual loathing for man-kind clear on my face.

"Listen man, I-"

"I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW!"

"Well, you-" I didn't want to listen to feeble excuses. I plunged the knife right into his chest, but then to add a little fun (watching the man squirm, of course), I stabbed a bit lower. When the man fell, trying to hold both his chest and crotch at the same time, I merely turned back in the direction of the 24/7 and continued on my way, the petite boy now clinging fearfully to my leg.

_"Um! Gah!" the taller, clearly homicidal man nudged the small boy off his leg onto the ground. The boy quickly sprang to his feet and meekly followed him until they reached a store, labeled 24/7. The man was about to enter the 24/7, when a small hand rested on his arm, frowning the larger male turned to glare at the now flushed boy. He gasped and jerked his hand away looking steadfastedly at the ground._

_"I'm s-sorry. I-I caused you alot of tr-trouble. Sorry!" he managed, his gray eyes fixed dejectedly on the floor. The black haired man blinked his large owlish eyes, then scowled._

_"Why the hell are you apolagizing?" he snapped, smirking in amusement at the boy's flinch. "You didn't do anything aside from attempting to attach yourself to me at the hip."_

_"S-sorr-" He raised one eyebrow and the boy fell silent. Then he nervously twiddled his fingers, before clearing his throat._

_"Wh-who are you?" the boy finally asked, refusing to meet his dark eyes. He snorted in mild amusement._

? POV

"Who am I? I am known by many names... Johnny, Toothpick, Noodle Boy, Pretty Boy, That one homicidal guy who Cherry Brainfreezies... But you may call me Nny."

"Who.. Who would call you Pretty Boy?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?"

"N-nothing!"

"Oh. Okay."

"S-so... Nny?"

"Nny. Like 'knee', but spelled differently."

"O-oh..."

"And you are?"

"UH! I'm Skytes Winters, nice to meet you, and...thank you, Nny." The boy smiled genuinely.

It was at this point that I fell over laughing maniacly. "Skytes? The hell kind of name is Skytes?"

The boy got defensive, but I could still see the fear on his face. "It's my name! And your name is funny, too!'

I stopped laughing and my eyes flickered.. The boy backed away. I relaxed again and stood. "So? I like it."

"Well, I like my name."

"Mmm, touche." I muttered as I walked into the store. The boy followed. Despite the fact he looked terrified by my presence, he seemed reluctant to leave my side. This bothered me. I tried to ignore him and walked to the brainfreezie machine.

Skytes POV:

I quietly followed Nny, only to realize it was irking him to no end. I inwardly winced. _**Damn it, why don't I just ask for help. He might know how to find where I live, wait...do I want him to know where I live? **_I looked at him, and sighed. He was screaming at the clerk because the BrainFreezie machine was broken. _**Oh yeah, I can just see introducing him to my parents, mom would automatically assume he's a suicidal nutcase, she's not far off the mark, after all suicide is just self-homicide. Dad would assume that he knows my secret and would piss him off. There's no way my family wouldn't notice someone showing me where the house is, not with all the survalience cameras. **_

I sighed, as Nny procceeded to shake the clerk, and walked over to the machine, opening the panel on it's side.I then smirked, this was somehing I could fix in my a few adjustments, I returned my tools to their usual place in my school bag. I turned to tell Nny it was fixed only to find myself staring at his chest. I let out a yelp and fell back, landing gracelessly on the floor. He cocked one eyebrow and blinked coldly at me.

"N-Nny! I was just about to tell you that I fixed what was wrong, it should work just fine now." His dark eyes narrowed and he calmly stepped around me. After a few seconds, I watched him half amused, half confused, as he happily slurped at his BrainFreezie.

Noticing me watching him,he blinked tilting his head, curiousity in those most deffinately insane depths. I just smiled and looked out the window, purposely ignoring the puddle of blood slowly approaching both my feet and his. Clearly puzzled, Nny stared at me then returned to his drink._** Probably doesn't even give a shit about whatever's on my mind. Oh well, I don't blame him, he did just meet me.**_

"Nny, do you know where Street is?" I asked, sincerely hoping he didn't know where it was, yet on the other hand I **really** hoped that he did.

"Hm? Uh-huh. Why?" His eyes narrowed, and his spine stiffened. This of coarse resulted in him effectively towering over me. I tried not to cringe, but as his eyes glowered suspisiously at me, I found that to be extremely difficult.

"I have to go there, that's all." I replied, suprised I didn't stutter. He sighed and sent me a glare before standing.

"Come on, Skytes." He snickered slightly, clearly my name still amused him. I sighed and scurried to follow him.

_**Huh, whaddya know, he knows what street I live on. That could be bad for me and for my secret too. What if he finds out, my father will kill me, my mom probably won't hear about it...but-Hey wait a mintue! It's not like I'm gonna see this guy again. There's no way he'll ever find out! **_

"What are you thinking about? That blank face is really pissing me off." Nny's pale face was suddenly in mine. I yelped and jumped back, covering my mouth in shock. He stared blankly. _**And he says my blank face is bad, his is damned creepy. **_

"No-nothing important t-to an-anyone." I squeaked, his eyes narrowed and he scoffed but thankfully said nothing. Suddenly, his arm shot out, one spiderlike digit pointing accusingly at a green street sign, labeled St. Richard Street. I grinned, who knew coming **here** would make me happy.

Nny's POV

After pointing out the street sign, I noticed with slight dismay that his expression seemed to brighten. I followed him out, curious as to what the reason was for him wanting to go there. He noticed that I was following and looked nervious and visibly paled about three shades of white. This interested me. After he had walked down a ways I saw a _huge ass _mansion towering before us. This also interested me, but also made me curious as to who this boy really was. "I didn't know the Winters had a boy!" At this comment he paled even more (I didn't even think that was possible!), I hurried after him as he hustled into his house and slipped past the door and up the attic after him.

Skytes POV:

_**It's flattering that he's stalking me but a little bit on the creepy side, I thought he was straight? **_I squeaked and hustled quickly into my house, racing for the attic/my room. Quickly I stripped and jumped into the shower. _**If he finds my room, highly doubtful. He won't follow me in here, right? **_

Nny's POV

I heard water running in the bathroom and took a step towards the door. _Maybe I shouldn't just walk in... But, doesn't everyone leave their shower running? Maybe I should go in and check, just to be sure... _I turned the knob and looked inside. What I saw made me gasp and stumble.

"You! You.. You're a girl!"

My outcry threw him-or, her, I should say-off as well, for she grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?'

"Well, I-"

"GET OUT!"

"Wait a minute! You're a girl!"

"GET OUT!"

"You lied to me!"

"GET OUT!"

"How could you lie to me like that?"

"GET OUT!" By this time, i noticed she had grabbed a bottle of soap. I opened my mouth to say something else, and _SQUIRSH! _she shot the soap into my face. I yelled and stumbled back.

"GET OUT!" She yelled again.

"I CAN'T SEE, HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GET OUT WHEN YOU SQUIRTED SOAP IN MY FUCKING EYES!"

I managed to stumble through the door, but the sound of footsteps on the stairs told me we were in trouble.

Skytes POV:

"Shit! My parents never come up here so it has to be one of the maids! SHIIIIIIIT! THey don't know I'm a girl! SHIT!" I jerked on my sports bra, thankful for once that it flattened my chest quite effectively, pulled on my button up school uniform top and hopped into my pants. I shot out the door...straight into Nny, who had been half bent over [frantically rubbing soap out of his eyes].

"Ow...Nny, you're hurting me, could you let go, please." I shut up as the door slid open to reveal Mikah, a kind girl perhap but she had one flaw and I had a feeling it was a good thing Nny couldn't see for shit.

"OH MY GOD! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE GONNA BE ON BOTTOM! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT FOR THE BAD BOY TYPE! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME!" I struggled to hold Nny back and slam the door at the same time, **not** an easy task.

Somehow I managed it, don't ask me how let's just say Nny's just as sensitive as any other guy when his family jewels are involved. "Nny, I'm so sorry, but if you had left the room without screaming, I wouldn't have used the soap on you. And I kicked you because you can't kill my mom's favorite maid. She'll kill me and I don't wanna die that way." I soothed the fuming male as I carefully rinsed his eyes. _**Geez, that soap's more effective than pepper spray. Poor Nny I didn't mean to hurt his pride, he seems deflated.**_

Nny's POV:

_HOLY FUCK THIS HURTS! _Was all I could really think about as I writhed on the ground, desperately trying to hold two places at one time while Skytes rinsed my eyes. _Now I know how that guy from earlier today felt... Man, this Karma shit is baaaaad. _I opened my eyes after the burning had gone down and glared. "What the hell was that anyway?"

"Sweet pea scented soap." Skytes responded nonchalantly.

"That fucking hurt!'

"Yeah... But on the bright side, you smell really good now!"

I glared again.

Skytes POV:

I laughed hysterically, unable to do anything but that. Nny growled at me, only causing my hysteria to worsen.

"Stop laughing damnit! It FUCKING _HURT_!" he snarled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.I smiled and let my head rest against his chest. He froze, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"Nny, get out...I kinda need to change into my pajamas." I said, shoving him gently out of my bathroom, thankful he didn't struggle.

AN: Okay so me and Void-san (the writer of all the Skytes parts), are finished with the first chapter. Whatcha people think? By the way Skytes is 17 almost 18 so don't freak out too bad.-Void-san


End file.
